Halo: Combat Evolved
thumb Halo: Combat Evolved – gra komputerowa stworzona przez niegdyś należącego do Microsoftu, a w chwili obecnej niezależnego amerykańskiego dewelopera Bungie, wydana przez Microsoft Game Studios. Dalsze odsłony serii, której początek dało Combat Evolved to: Halo 2 , Halo 3 oraz Halo 3 ODST. Pojawiły się na szeregu platform sprzętowych (Xbox, Xbox 360, Mac, PC), główną platformą były jednak konsole Xbox i Xbox 360 (odpowiednio dla pierwszych dwu i ostatniej części serii, natomiast na PC wydano tylko dwie pierwsze części). Ensemble Studios stworzyło także strategię czasu rzeczywistego osadzoną w świecie Halo, pod tytułem Halo Wars. Miejsce ma mieć też premiera nowej trylogii Halo (część 4, 5 i 6; premiera Halo:4 już w 2012 roku) oraz remake graficzny Halo Combat Evolved (premiera Halo: Anniversary 15 listopada bieżącego roku, tj. 2011) W języku angielskim, tytuł oznacza "walkę ewolucji", jak gra pokazuje przyszłych działań wojennych. Głównego bohatera, spartana, o pseudonimie "Master Chief", który jest ostatnią szansą na uratowanie Ziemi przed atakiem obcej rasy, Przymierza, dla amerykańskich Marines. Rasy i przeciwnicy w grze Ludzie – rasa pochodząca z Ziemi, mniej zaawansowana od Przymierza. Piechota morska (United Nations Space Command, UNSC Marines) – Ludzkie oddziały wyposażone w broń maszynową, karabiny snajperskie lub pistolety. W miarę postępów w grze coraz rzadziej towarzyszą Master Chiefowi w wykonywaniu zadań. Są zdeterminowani, ale słabsi od Przymierza. Są głównymi ofiarami Plagi. Przymierze (C''o''venant) – obcy bardziej zaawansowani technologicznie od ludzi, którzy zaatakowali ziemski statek kosmiczny. Od tamtego czasu pomiędzy ziemianami a Covenantami powstał konflikt, o którym opowiadają gry z serii Halo. Składają się z wielu ras różniących się wyglądem, nie tak jak u ludzi, kolorem skóry. Plaga (Inferni redivivus) ''(Flood) - 'Łacińska nazwa rasy oznacza "zreinkarnowany zmarły", reinkarnacja to z Wikipedii pogląd, wg którego dusza (bądź świadomość) po śmierci ciała może wcielić się w nowy byt fizyczny. Plaga to zaraza niosąca śmierć przez meduzopodobne kreatury, które wbijając się w skórę, wpuszczają w ciało infekcję, której efektem jest obumarcie skóry ofiary i "zmuszenie" jej do żywienia się żywymi organizmami. Spartanie są odporni na infekcję dzięki syndromowi Borema, co nie oznacza, że plaga ich nie zabije. Pasożytują na technologii ludzi i Przymierza co w połączeniu z niewiarygodną siłą daje im przewagę nad obiema rasami. Plaga zaatakowała też Prekursorów, starożytną cywlizację, przodków Przymierza i ludzi, którzy stworzyli Halo (mówiąc o pierścienu, nie grze). '''Szeregowiec (Grunts / Unggoy) – najsłabszy przedstawiciel rasy oraz najczęściej spotykana jednostka w grze. Ma fioletowy kolor skóry. Uzbrojony najczęściej w pistolet plazmowy (zielony) oraz Iglaki (Needler - broń strzelającą fioletowymi igłami), czasem także używa przenośnego działa plazmowego. Są niewielkiego wzrostu i noszą na plecach zbiorniki z metanem (nie oddychają powietrzem). Szakale (Jackals / Kig-yar) – jaszczuropodobne stwory. Nie są zbyt trudnymi przeciwnikami w dalszych etapach gry. Jedynie na początku mogą sprawiać problemy, ponieważ mają tarcze plazmowe, które odbijają pociski. Dzieli się je na niebieskie, szare i pomarańczowe. Używana broń przez nich to pistolet plazmowy (zielony). Ich tarcze mogą wytrzymać strzał z karabinu snajperskiego, jednak nie wytrzymują już potężniejszego ładunku z pistoletu plazmowego. Elita (Elites / Sangheili) – najinteligentniejsi Covenanci. Są szybcy i silni, bardziej podobni do ludzi niż inni przedstawiciele ich rasy. Potrafią dobrze walczyć w zwarciu. Mają pole energetyczne (podobne do pola Master Chiefa), ciężkie pancerze w kolorze ciemno-niebieskim (Elite Minor), ciemno czerwonym (Elite Major) lub złotym (Elite Zealot). Przedstawiciele dwóch pierwszych typów zbytnio się nie różnią, natomiast złoci wymagają użycia podstępów w walce – większość z nich ma miecze energetyczne, którymi mogą zabić Master Chiefa jednym ciosem. Najlepszą metodą na nich jest karabin snajperski i granaty, lub wyrzutnia rakiet. Myśliwi (Hunters /Mgalekgolo) – niebezpieczni, twardzi, potężnie opancerzeni i wytrzymali na obrażenia - to ich podstawowe zalety. Wyposażeni są w gruby pancerz i szeroką tarczę odporną praktycznie na wszystko. Zbudowani z robalopodobnej substancji (nieuwzględnionej w tej części Halo) Lekgolo.''Stanowią najsilniejszych z przeciwników. Na swoim wyposażeniu mają przymocowane na stałe do prawej ręki działo plazmowe, które zmiata nieproszonych gości. Gdy są blisko szarżują w twoją stronę, co kończy się najczęściej tymczasową utratą pola energetycznego. Jedyną ich wadą jest to, że mają słabo opancerzone plecy lecz rzadko się nimi odwracają do gracza (sposobem na sprowokowanie ich do tego czynu jest zmuszenie ich do uderzenia, następnie zrobienie uniku, tzn. odskoczyć w prawo/lewo, następnie celnie strzelić z pistoletu w plecy, należy to zrobić szybko, inaczej się odwróci). 'Zarodnik Plagi (Flood Infection Form)' – przypomina zieloną meduzę. To one przenoszą Plagę, to one są odpowiedzialne za zarażenie zarówno ludzi, jak i Przymierza – walczą ze wszystkim, co nie jest zarażone. Padają po jednym celnym strzale, ale często atakują w sporej grupie. Nie warto strzelać do nich z pistoletu lub karabinu snajperskiego – najlepsze są karabiny szturmowe/strzelby. '''Forma bojowa ludzka (Flood Combat Form)' – zarażony człowiek przez zarodniki. Są niskiego wzrostu ale to nie świadczy o ich zwinności. Ich długie skoki nadają im dużej prędkości. Używają pistoletów i karabinów szturmowych, plazmowych pistoletów i karabinów oraz wyrzutni rakiet. Uwaga – gdy się go zastrzeli należy się liczyć z tym, że może się podnieść, ale drugi strzał wysyła go w zaświaty na zawsze. Forma bojowa Przymierza (Flood Combat Form) – zarażony Elitarny Przymierza. Jest szybki i silny – jednym uderzeniem odbiera dużo hp. Używają pistoletów i karabinów szturmowych, plazmowych pistoletów i karabinów oraz wyrzutni rakiet. Najłatwiejszym sposobem ich unicestwienia jest granat plazmowy, lub strzelba (M90 Mk I). Zarodniki roznosiciela (Flood Carrier Form) – są to zarażeni szeregowcy Przymierza, którzy zamiast głowy mają zarodniki. Kiedy się do nich strzela, po upadku wybuchają zadając duże obrażenia jednocześnie uwalniając zarodniki. Pierwszy Mózg-Grób (Proto Gravemind) - 'Występuje jedynie w misji ''Keyes '', jest to zarażony kapitan Keyes. Forma niegroźna bojowo, kontroluje jedynie resztę form Plagi, dlatego nazywa się mózgiem. Wraz ze zniszczeniem statku Przymierza, ''Truth and Reconciliation, ''forma umiera. W kolejnych częściach Halo występować będzie już Gravemind, zdolna do zabijania, inteligentniejsza forma. Planety związane z grą '''Halo '- nie do końca można to nazwać planetą. ''Jest to raczej instalacja stworzona przez pradawną cywilizację z obcej planety, której celem było wymazanie Plagi z wszechświata. Tysiące lat temu zostało wysłane siedem podobnych kręgów m.in. ''Instalacja 04, tytułowe ''Halo. ''W czasie wojny ludzkość-Przymierze pierwsza rasa odkryła nieznaną im dotąd konstrukcje. Okazuje się, że przeciwnicy doskonale znają to miejsce i mają zamiar użyć tego jako potężnej broni nie tylko przeciwko Pladze (jeszcze nieznanej ludziom), ale i przeciwko drugim wrogom. '''Threshold - planeta porównywalna wielkością do Słońca w ziemskim układzie słonecznym. Znajduje się gdzieś w Mlecznej Drodze razem w pobliżu Halo. Była zamieszkiwana przez Prekursorów. Planetę można zobaczyć w grze, wystarczy spojrzeć w niebo, gdzieś powinna być gigantyczna planeta, to właśnie Threshold. Balaho - rodzima planeta Szeregowców. Grawitacja wynosi na niej około 0.7G. Księżyce tej planety to Buwan i Padpad. Planeta ta liczy 320 milionów Szeregowców. Planeta jest zanieczyszczona, a temperatura roczna waha się między -33°C do 40°C. W skład panującego tam powietrza wchodzi metan, hel i dwutlenek węgla. Planety nie można zobaczyć w grze. Eayn - planeta zamieszkiwana przez Szakali. Siła przyciągania równa 0.875G. Nie ma księżyców. Populacja wynosi 978 milionów Szakali. Temperatura roczna waha się między -18°C a 45°C. Skład powietrza to tlen, dwutlenek węgla i azot. Roślinność jest podobna do tej, która występuje na Ziemi w lasach tropikalnych. Krótko mówiąc planeta o warunkach podobnych do tych występujących na Ziemi. Gracz nie może zobaczyć planety w grze. Sanghelios - planeta Elitarnych. Siła przyciągania na tej planecie jest silniejsz niż Ziemska, bo wynosi 1.375G. Kolejna planeta z dwoma księżycami: Suban i Quikost. Temperatura roczna waha się od -5 do 56°C. Populacja wyższa niż ta na Ziemi, bo aż ponad 8 miliardów. Azot, tlen i argon to gazy wchodzące w skład tamtejszej atmosfery. Sanghelios jest podobna do Ziemi pod względem kształtu i proporcji, choć masy lądowe są bardziej rozproszone w stosunku do wód. Na tej planecie najbardziej rozwinęła się cywilizacja Przymierza. Kolejna planet należąca do odległych we wszechświecie. Te - planeta nie zamieszkiwana przez Myśliwych (Mgalekgolo) tylko przez masę tworzącą ich ciała (Lekgolo). Księżyce to Rantu i Uhtua oraz 23 nienazwane. Przyciąganie to aż 4G (!), przykładowo człowkiek ważący 60kg na Ziemi, ważyłby na Te aż 240kg. Temperatura waha się od -20°C do 90°C. Populacja największa z wszystkich planet licząca niecałe dwa tryliony Lekgolo. Skład atmosfery: azot, metan, hel. Jak każda z powyższych planet - nie możliwa do zaobserwowania. Ziemia - planeta zamieszkiwana przez ludzi. Grawitacja równa 1G, księżyc o nazwie Księżyc. Jest wiele informacji o tej planecie, na której również zakwitnęło życie, dostępnych na zupełnie innych stronach internetowych. Reach - forteca ludzi, znaleziona przez Przymierze dopiero po 27 latach wojny z ludźmi tam zginęło najwięcej Spartan. Z Reach uciekło Pillar of Autumn z jednym z ostatnich Spartan, Master Chief-em. Uzbrojenie Jak w każdej grze, występują w niej różne rodzaje broni. Bronie ludzi Pistolet Magnum (Pistol) - podstawowa broń ludzi. Dobra na dalekie jak i na bliskie odległości. Celny strzał z tego pistoletu może mocno zranić przeciwników. Posiada lunetę 2x. Zapas amunicji: 120 Pojemność magazynka: 12 Dostępna dla gracza. Karabin szturmowy (Assault Rifle) - szybkostrzelny karabin. Dość niecelny na duże odległości, ale na małych odległościach jest niezastąpiony. Zapas amunicji: 600 Pojemność magazynka: 60 Dostępna dla gracza. Strzelba (Shotgun) – potężna broń na małe dystanse. Jednym celnym strzałem w głowę usmierca przeciwników. Na dalekie odległości bezużyteczna. Zapas amunicji: 60 Pojemność magazynka: 12 Dostępna dla gracza. Karabin snajperski (Sniper Rifle) - Broń jest wyposażona w celownik optyczny, który ma duże zbliżenie, dodatkowo wyposażona jest w noktowizor. Zapas amunicji: 24 (w misji The Truth and Reconciliation, wynosi 64) Pojemność magazynka: 4 Dostępna dla gracza. Wyrzutnia rakiet (Rocket Launcher) - broń przeciwpancerna. Nie nadaje się do zabijania pojedynczych przeciwników (Wyjątek – Myśliwi: celny strzał w niego z tej broni potrafi go zabić). pojawia się najczęściej gdy gracz musi zniszczyć jakiś pojazd, np. czołg-poduszkowiec. Posiada lunetę 2x do atakowania dalekich i statycznych celi. Zapas amunicji: 8 Pojemność magazynka: 2 Dostępna dla gracza. Granat odłamkowy (Fragmentation Grenade) - ta broń jest skuteczna przy dużej ilości wrogów znajdujących się w tym samym miejscu. Po rzuceniu granatu po kilku chwilach wybucha wyrzucając i zabijając (niektórych) wrogów. Granat lubi się obijać więc nie warto rzucać go wysoko, gdyż pod pewnym kątem może nam spaść na głowę. Jeśli gracz rzuci granat obok innego, leżącego granatu to ten leżący także wybuchnie. Ilość granatów: 4 Wybucha po: 3 sek. Dostępna dla gracza. Bronie Przymierza Pistolet plazmowy (Plasma Pistol) - mały i poręczny nadaje się do walki wręcz (zwłaszcza na Covenantów). Po przytrzymaniu LPM broń się ładuje i można wystrzelić zabójczy ładunek dla tarcz energetycznych. Szybko strzela ale przy dłuższej serii broń przegrzeje się. Pojemność baterii: 100 Dostępna dla gracza Karabin plazmowy (Plasma Rifle) - szybkostrzelny i skuteczny. Bardzo łatwo nim zabić wroga. Najczęściej spotykana broń wśród armii Covenantów. Ta broń również może się przegrzać. Pojemność baterii: 100 Dostępna dla gracza Iglak (Needler) - niebezpieczna broń. Wysyła fioletowe samonaprowadzające igły, które przyczepiają się do przeciwnika żeby następnie wybuchnąć (większa eksplozja powstaje, gdy przyczepi się więcej niż ok. 7 igieł). Przydatna do likwidowania elity Covenantów. Zapas amunicji: 80 Pojemność magazynka: 20 Dostępna dla gracza Działo plazmowe (Fuel Rod Gun) – działa podobnie jak zwykła wyrzutnia rakiet tylko że wysyła pocisk plazmowy (leci on po paraboli, jak moździerz). Używana jest przez szeregowych pod koniec gry. Kiedy użytkownik broni zostaje zabity automatycznie broń aktywuje sekwencję samozniszczenia która zabiera wszystkie punkty tarczy energetycznej. Pojemność baterii: 100 W pierwszej części gry dostępna jedynie w rozgrywce wieloosobowej. Miecz plazmowy (Energy Sword) - broń używana głównie przez złotych elitów Przymierza. Jedno uderzenie tej broni może skutecznie unieszkodliwić Master Chiefa. Niedostępna dla gracza w pierwszej części. Granat plazmowy (Plasma Grenade) - ta broń jest skuteczna przy dużej ilości wrogów znajdujących się w tym samym miejscu. Po rzuceniu granatu po kilku chwilach wybucha wyrzucając i zabijając wrogów. Granat plazmowy przyczepia się do przeciwników, jednak odbije się od ściany, pojazdu, tarczy Szakala czy Łowcy. Ilość granatów: 4 Wybuch po: 4 sek. Dostępna dla gracza Pojazdy Guziec (Warthog) – jest to ulepszony dzisiejszy HMMWVV. Są w nim trzy miejsca: kierowca tylko prowadzi pojazd, pasażer strzela z własnej broni siedzi obok kierowcy oraz operator karabinu (miniguna). Jest to szybki pojazd i nie wywróci się łatwo. W wersji sieciowej występuje również z działem rakietowym. Skorpion (Scorpion) - wielki opancerzony czołg z gigantyczną siłą rażenia. Jeden strzał niszczy pojazd naziemny "Duch", ścigacz a także każdą jednostkę. Lufa ma taką siłę jak wyrzutnia rakiet. Mieści się w nim 5 osób z kierowcą (kierowca jest w kabinie a reszta na czterech częściach gąsienic.). Pelikan (Pelican) – latający pojazd ludzi potrafiący zabrać większą liczbę osób naraz. Niestety, nie można nim kierować. Duch (Ghost) – pojazd Covenantów słaby ale szybki. Nie może unosić się w powietrze, jedynie unosi się około metra nad nią. Uzbrojony w dwa działka plazmowe szybko eliminujące duże ilości przeciwników. Jego wielkim plusem jest to że jeżeli staniemy na wprost do przeciwnika to jego pociski nic nam nie zrobią (gorzej gdy użyje wyrzutni rakiet). Mieści jedną osobę. Upiór '''(Wraith) - Podstawowy czołg w wojskach Przymierza, charakteryzujący się dużą siłą i dalekim zasięgiem moździerza plazmowego. Nie może być kierowany w grze. '''Zjawa (Banshee) – latający pojazd Przymierza. Gdy robimy gwałtowne zakręty słychać odgłos samolotu zniżającego się ślizgiem. Strzela zwykłymi pociskami, ale także bombami plazmowymi. Jest niezwykle zwrotny. Mieści jedną osobę. Może być kierowany również przez Spartanina. Duch '(Spirit) - latający pojazd Przymierza o identycznej nazwie w jęz. polskim. Ma wymiary podobne do Pelikana i pełni tą samą rolę, dostarcza jednostki naziemne na pole bitwy. Jedyną różnicą jest uzbrojenie w ciężkie, automatyczne działo plazmowe. Może przetransportować nawet 30 pasażerów i dwa pojazdy. Spartanin nie może kontrolować tego pojazdu. '''Działo stacjonarne '(Shade Turret) - Dosł. "zaćmione działo". Strzela tą samą plazmą co pojazd powyżej. Ma miejsce siedzące, które zajmuje najczęściej Szeregowiec lub Elitarny. Może być kontrolowane przez Spartanina, ale nie jest to najlepsze rozwiązanie z taktycznego punktu widzenia. Przedmioty '''Active Camouflage – dzięki niemu postać gracza staje się trudno zauważalna, ale nie zupełnie niewidzialna na 45 sekund. Przeciwnicy w trybie dla pojedynczego gracza nie zauważą Spartanina z tym bonusem, jeśli ten w nich nie wbiegnie, lub nie zacznie strzelać. W trybie sieciowym inni gracze mogą zdemaskować kogoś niewidzialnego, lecz to zależy od tego jaką kartę i ustawienia graficzne posiada któs po drugiej stronie. Overshield – energetyczne pole ochronne gracza staje się trzykrotnie silniejsze. Można ją wykorzystać do zwiększenia odległości skoku postaci, poprzez rzucenie się na granat (główne punkty życia pozostają nietknięte). Podzas ładowania się paska pola, gracz nie ulega żadnym uszkodzeniom. Apteczka (healthpack) - Regeneruje życie do 100%. Misje W Halo dostępny jest tryb kampanii z dziesięcioma misjami: The Pillar of Autumn - 'Pierwsza misja ma miejsce na tytułowym statku Pillar of Autumn (Filar Jesieni), który właśnie odkrył niezwykłą planetę w kształcie pierścienia (Halo). Na pokład dostały się jednostki Przymierza, śledząc statek od momentu ucieczki z podbitej przez Przymierze, planety Reach. Zdesperowani ludzie odmrozili cyborga o nazwie Spartan-117 Master-Chief, z komory kriogenicznej. Po spotkaniu z kapitanem statku, Jacobem Keyesem, dostaje cel : uciec z pokładu, ratując jak najwięcej żołnierzy i zabierając ze sobą program A.I. (Cortanę). Atakujemu niewielkie grupki Elitarnych i Szeregowych. Nie mamy do dyspozycji wiele broni. '''Halo - '''Na początku tej misji rozbijamy się na powierzhni tytułowego Halo. Okazuje się, że po ucieczce na pokładzie małego statku ratunkowego (Lifepod) nikt nie przeżył. Znajdujemy kolejnych rozbitków, musimy ich chronić do momentu przybycia Pelikanów, aby ich uratować. Teraz musimy odnaleźć inne oddziały rozbitych Marines. Do dalszej podróży dostajemy Guźca. Po uratowaniu trech oddziałów, dowiadujemy się, że kapitan Keyes jest uwięziony na pokładzie statku Przymierza. Cortana koniecznie chce, abyśmy go uratowali. W tej misji mamy po raz pierwszy styczność z Szakalami. Możemy też jeździć Guźcem i trzymać w rękach karabin snajperski. '''The Truth and Reconciliation - '''Pelikan transportuje Chiefa i grupkę Marines w okolice gigantycznego statku Przymierza Truth and Reconcilation (Prawda i Pojednanie). Aby dostać się do środka należy dotrzeć do windy grawitacyjnej. Będąc na miejscu, gra zamienia się w typowy Firefight. Przeciwnicy nacierają na nas "falami" używając windy grawitacyjnej. W ostatniej fali pierwszy raz atakują nas Myśliwi. Dostając się do środka windą, przeciwnicy znowu atakują nas "falami" . Tyem razem często towarzyszą im niewidzialni Elitarni z mieczami (na trudniejszych poziomach jest ich więcej). W plątaninie korytarzy, w końcu odnajdujemy więzienie, a w nim kapitana. Teraz trzeba tylko uważać, aby Keyes nie zginął i dostać się na pokład transportera Przymierza, w celu szybkiej ucieczki ze statku. '''The Silent Cartographer - '''Master Chief wraz z grupką Marines zostaje wysłany na małą wysepkę, aby z tytułowej budowli "Cichy Kartograf" znaleźć miejsce, które kontroluje Halo (Control Room). Po likwidacji żołnierzy Przymierza, Echo419 przysyła Guźca. Kiedy Chief jest na miejscu, okazało się, że Przymierze zablokowało wejście. Cortana sugeruje, że w pobliżu musi być system, który odblokuje drzwi. Po odnalezieniu systemu i odblokowaniu drzwi Master Chief aktywuje Cichego Kartografa. Cortana zapisała współrzędne miejsca. Chief wraca na zewnątrz, gdzie czeka na niego Echo 419, aby przetransportować go we wskazane miejsce. '''Assault on the Control Room '(Atak na Pokój Kontrolny)- '''Echo 419 przylatuje na miejsce budząc ze snu Szeregowców, ci, przerażeni uciekają po pomoc. Po oczyszczeniu drogi Chief wkracza na most. W tym momencie zjawia się Pelikan drużyny Zulu. Cortana jest zdziwona, że jakieś jednostki Marines są w tej części Halo. Pelikan przywozi Guźca i grupkę żołnierzy. Później rozbija się w innej części kanionu. Chief po oczyszczeniu mostu zjeżdża windą na dół, aby spotkać się z żołnierzami. Okazuje się, że zostali zaatakowani przez czołg, kilka Duchów dwa działka oraz pichotę złożoną z Szeregowców, Elitarnych i Szakali. Marines stracili kilku ludzi, w tym snajpera i człowieka z wyrzutnią rakiet. Chief bierze Guźca i grupkę żołnierzy, aby oczyścić teren. Jadąc dalej napotyka rozbity Pelikan drużyny Zulu. Spartanin przesiada się do czołga. Dojeżdża do odległego mostu chronionego przez Upiór, Zjawy i Duchy. Potem dostaje się na górę, po Marines przylatuje Echo 419. Po przepytej pieszej drodze Chief dostaje się do Pokoju Kontrolnego. Po eliminacji przeciwników na zewnątrz Pokoju wchodzi do środka i wkłada chip z Cortaną do panelu. Cortana dowiaduje się wielu ciekawych rzeczy o Halo. Nie jest to planeta, lecz potężna broń, która potrafi oczyścić całą galaktykę z wszelkiego życia. To dlatego Przymierzu zależy na Halo, chcą go użyć do wymazania ludzkości z wszechświata. Dowiaduje się również, że Keyes chce dostać się do struktury, którą uważa za "fabrykę" potężnych broni. Cortana chce, aby chief powstrzymał przed tym kapitana za nim będzie za późno, bo nie znajdzie tam broni, tylko przeciwników potężniejszych niż Przymierze, przeciwników, którzy przyczynili się do wyginięcia inteligentej cywilizacji, która stworzyła Halo, Prekursorów. (element do dokończenia) Kategoria:Gry